Bella's soulmate
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: What if Bella knew a secret about Edward that didn't make her happy? What if Alice was involved? Why do people have to break hearts? Read an find out. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.
1. The party and the truth

Bella's p.o.v.

I pulled on the wrapping paper and I was rewarded with a paper cut "oww" I pulled my finger out, I saw the drop of red and I looked at Jasper. I saw his eyes darken and I got ready for his attack. Emmett came up behind him and grabbed him from behind just as he started to struggle. I saw as Jasper broke Emmett's hold and raced over to me. I grabbed him around his waist and I held him to me.

His back against my stomach. I put my lips at his ear as he struggled "Jasper, listen to me! Your not alone, you have us! Were your family, please Jasper think about what your doing! I know how it feels, The burn is painfull! Jasper I understand fighting just as good as anyone! Please, Jasper pull it together!" I said slowly. He slowly stopped struggling as he heard my words. I let go when I knew he wouldn't attack me again.

I grabbed his shoulder and he looked at me "you gonna be ok?" I let my Southern accent slip through "yeah, I'll be fine" I heard his accent too. "Well were here for you" I said as I patted his back. "We choose who we are, not what we are. You were never givin the choice. I was never givin the choice. We have seen war. We have been in wars. We have lead armies before. I know what it's like to lose someone prescious" I hung my head as I admitted this.

I sighed "we both know the results of war. We know that death is not only a part of war but a part of life" I said looking him in the eye "we know love, we know life, we know death and we know happiness. We are lucky, you because you found Alice. Me because I found Edward. We both found some peace of mind in this family. I never take anything for granted because I learned a long time ago that if you take something for granted you just may lose what you want and what you cherish the most" I spoke the truth and he knew it.

He smiled at me and hugged me "thank you darlin'" he whispered in my ear as I hugged him back "Bella, how do you know about war?" I looked at Emmett "well when you lived through hell like I have then you'll understand" he looked in my eyes, searching, he found what he was looking for but he didn't like it "I can see the pain in your eyes and I see how much it hurts for you to just admit something but were family, Bells no matter what" I smiled and nodded.

I looked at Jasper and I saw understanding in his golden eyes "Jasper, can I talk to you?" I felt Edwards curiosity "of course, darlin'" he followed me out the back door and I ran with him behind me. I ran until I came to a small section of beach that I would normally go to alone but I knew what he needed and I knew when he needed it. I set on the log behind the boulder and he set next to me I made sure their was no hair on my neck that would get wet.

I sighed as I leaned my head over and put it on Jasper's shoulder. I knew that Alice had cheated on him. I could smell her in his room, to bad Jasper couldn't. I had to break the news to him but I thought it would be better to do that tomorrow. I could wait but I wondered if they could. I concentrated on the house and I found them, from the groans 'well I know they can't wait so then neither will I' I kissed Jasper and he kissed back.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled back. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder 'Jasper, there's something I have to tell you' I thought to him. He looked at me 'what's going on darlin', you seem up set' I sighed 'you may not like what I'm about to tell you but I know you'll figure it out and I thought you should know' I took a deep breath "Jasper Alice is cheating on you" he was shocked "I know who it is because I know him and I can smell him on her" I sighed.

He looked shocked 'who would she cheat on me with?' I knew I would have to answer that question but I answered without any emotion 'Edward' he was shocked 'why?' I looked at him and tightend my arms around his waist 'I heard Alice say that she doesn't want to handle the stress of trying to make sure you don't snap and attack someone' I sighed 'that was the first time she slept with Edward then they took a shower together, I'm so sorry Jasper.'

I started crying and he held me tighter 'well what now? I want to confront them but...' he trailed off 'well lets go talk to them' I stood up and ran, he followed. When we got back to the house we went in and saw that everything had been cleaned up. I went to the family room and he followed "everyone can you come here for a minute" they ran down stairs and set on the different pieces of furniture. Jasper looked over at Alice and she knew something was up.

Jasper took a deep breath "Alice how could you?" she tried to play innocent "what do you mean?" I sighed "Alice you smell like sex and Jasper's been with me. I smelled it a week after i started coming here. I know you think Jasper will snap at any time but the truth is that he not only has to put up with his thirst but all of yours as well, he's much stronger then you think but you don't give him enough credit. I have it harder because I have two thirts of my own and I feel about fifty other thirts all the time and I can keep myself in control."

I took a breath "now I know you have been stressed because I have felt it when Jasper couldn't. Listen to me you two" I looked at both Alice and Edward "go ahead and stay together you know both of you have this controling urge and frankly. I'm sick of it, both of you trying to control everything, if you ask me you belong together" I finished turning to Jasper "I'll be staying with Bella I hope he was worth it" Jasper muttered sadly, we stood and he got the rest of the presents then we ran out of the house. I teleported us to my house on Mt. Rainier.


	2. The fight and turning

Bella's p.o.v.

I teleported us to my room and he set the presents on my dresser and set on my couch, he was upset that he couldn't tell that his wife was cheating on him with his brother. I couldn't get over the fact that Edward had cheated on me. I went into my closet and changed into something more comfortable. Tight black jeans, a crimson red spaghetti strap shirt, 4'' dark blue heels, purple fingerless gloves, my onyx black and crimson red spiked dog collar, my sun glasses and my 'H.I.M.' hat, I walked out of the closet and closed the door.

I turned and walked over to the back of the couch, I rubbed Jasper's shoulder. He sighed and turned onto his back, I rubbed his chest and he sighed. He looked misserable 'he looks like hell, he's been through hell and now he might shut everyone out. Well he'll have to put up with me' I leaned down and kissed him again. He responded instantly, I pulled away and he smiled "baby I'm goin' for a run, you wanna come?" he smiled "I would love to come with you, darlin'" he stood up and we ran out of the house.

I lead the way down the mountain and he stayed beside me. I heard yelling and so I ran in that Direction with Jasper by my side. We ran to the edge of the baseball clearing and there was Victoria with a newborn army, facing the Cullens and I knew what would happen 'Jasper you have to protect the others while I take care of Victoria, ok?' I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eyes, he nodded 'what's the plan' I told him the plan and he was worried about me I knew that.

I gave the signal and he bolted infront of his family, crouched and hissing at Victoria, she smirked "kill them" the newborns rushed at them. I ran and jumped infront of Jasper as I turned on the army I hissed and shifted into my Rage form; my nails turned into claws, my canines lenghend and my second set of canines (between the first set and the first jaw tooth) lenghend to where both set of canines were 4'' long. I lunged and shifted into my white tiger form.

I attacked without mercy and I fought like hell, I shreded every newborn that tried to get past me. I ripped my way threw the army and I sliced threw the last four newborns. I ran at Victoria, my claws extended. She ran and I gave chase both of us were running like hell. She: trying to get away from me. Me: going to catch her. I ran and pushed past my limits. I pushed myself to higher and higher speeds until I jumped and bit into her neck from behind.

I pushed her down on the ground where I ripped her head off and set her on fire then I ran back to the others, I got to the tree line and saw that everyone was alright. I smiled and walked over to Japer, I changed back and kissed him "I told you I'd be fine, you worry wort" I said with a smile when I pulled away, he smiled back "maybe your right darlin' but I still think you shouldn't have fought alone" he said tracing one of the many new scars on my arm.

I smiled and traced a scar on his neck, the very one Maria gave him when she turned him "well I've fought a hell of a lot longer then you kid but never forget that I love you, ok?" I saw him look at the scars on my arms, neck and shoulders then his eyes locked with mine "ok, I love you too" I kissed him again. I pulled back when Emmett started whistling, I waved my hand side-ways and a huge gust of wind blew him away.

He landed head first in the river "idiot" I kissed Jasper once more before I smirked at Emmett "hey! Emmy, did'ya have a good swim?" I asked taking off, Jasper had senced Emmett's emotions and had ran at the same time I had. We ran as one and when I jumped to shift Jaspr was next to me, we shifted into our wolf forms and ran side-by-side all the way home. Once back in our room as I had renamed it, we shifted back "so you know how to shift?" I asked walking into the closet.

I heard a smile in his voice "yeah, I saw how you shifted so I figured that if I focused on the animal that I wanted to change into I would just have to let it happen" I smiled "well now you know how to shift. Once you learn how to change your form it becomes easier to change into different forms" I said as I took my jeans, shirt, gloves, hat, heels and collar off. I smiled "I know how it worried you to see me fighting alone but it's who I am honey" I walked back into the bedroom to see him waiting for me.

I smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him I kissed the scar on his neck and sighed 'I will always be by your side, but I was wondering if you'd consider becoming a creature like me' I never liked feeling so unbalanced 'what do you mean darlin'?" I looked him in the eye 'would you like to be a m-mixed b-breed' I flinched inwardly knowing I was the one giving him the choice 'like me' he kissed me "darlin' I would love to be a mix breed. As long as your by my side, I will always be happy" I smiled.

I kissed his neck and I pulled him over to the bed 'lay down' he did as I said and I crawled in next to him, pulling the covers over us 'I love you, Jasper Whitlock' I said 'I love you to, Isabella Marie Valintine' I bit into his neck and mixed my venom together then I put it in his system, I felt his arms go around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his. I know it's painful because my venom has to undo all the effects of the vampire venom in his system, I've heard that sometimes the one being turned asked to be killed just seconds after there bitten just to stop the pain. I held jasper tighter as I pushed more venom into his system.

I finally pulled back and I held him close as he started to feel the pain, it's a million times worse then the pain of transforming into a vampire and a billion times worse if your human, it's a no win situation but I used my empathic powers to numb the pain so he could rest peacefully and I put my head on his chest, I loved the way he laughed, the way he smiled, everything about him is already perfect and I'm giving him more strength and speed.

But this will also let him be able to come up with alot of stratigies almost as fast as me and I know that he'll want to fight by my side next time and, while he's a vampire, my enimies could kill him very easily but now there was no chance of that happening and for that I was greatfull. I let my thoughts wander until his arms tightend around me and I saw pain flash across his angelic face 'I won't let him feel any pain, I refuse to let him suffer when I can do something about it' I bit his neck in the same spot as before and put a numbing serum in his system so that with the serum and my power he would be numb.

I pulled back and put my head on his chest 'at least he can rest easy' I though closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. I woke the next morning and saw an angel sleeping, I smiled and listened to his strong heartbeat **bump bump bump bump** I thought it sounded beautiful and the next thing I knew I was staring in my Angel's eyes. I leaned up and kissed him pouring all my love into it, I could feel the love that came from him and I moved so that I was laying across his chest.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE****  
**

Bella is a mix breed which means she has different creatures that make up her celular structure, in this story she is part Romanian werewolf, part Transylvanian werewolf, part hybrid and part vampire.

Romanian werewolves do everything on their back legs, they walk, run, fight and moon gaze on two legs.  
Transylvanian werewolves do everything on two legs too, if you have ever seen the van helsing movie then that is the werewolf type I'm talking about.  
Hybrids can do anything and everything except Controling all the Elements, Controling Time, Teleportation, Telepathy and going throught time to the past anywhere in the present and the futur. They have venom and are able to turn their venom into anything they want it.  
Vampires are sparkly and I know they are but some are, there are different types of vampires but Bella is a sparkly Vamp.

The higherarcy for werewolves are:

Transylvanian; they are the strongest type of werewolf, the most dangerous and they will tear anything apart that represents a threat to their pack or their mate. They hold a grudge for an eternity and they are not forgiving, they rather rip someone apart then forgive them.

Romanian; they aren't as strong as Transylvanians but they are pretty strong. The Romanian and transylvanian werewolf types hate each other with a burning fire that would put the devil to shame.

Russian; this werewolf hold a grudge not nearly as strong as Transylvanians but they do hold grudges. They have one member of the pack that is a lie detector and they find the traitors in the pack but if a wolf wants to leave they have to die to leave, and they will kill traitor's. So if your in a Russian pack don't try to get out.

German; they will punish traitors but they won't kill them unless they killed another pack member's mate, those that want to leave they let them. these are a nicer type of werewolf and they will give you a second chance if the offence was minor.

That is the top five. Their is one normal type of werewolf for every contanent. Even Antarctica has a type of werewolf though they are few in numbers they travel alone, with a mate or with a small pack. The smallest werewolf is the Normal European Mountain werewolf. They look like normal wolves but they can extend their claws to a max. lengh of 4'', their canines to a max. lengh of 8'' and they can change their size, their max size is about a grizzly.

**They are the most friendly type of werewolf and are very loyal to those they care about and they will fight like hell to protect them. At the vary bottem of the higherarchy are the Latvian werewolves because they are a bit cowardly and timid, their are about I guess 100 spread across the country. They used to be close to Chineses werewolves but after a war with them and hunters they started going into hiding and it hurts my heart to know that the werewolf species is being hunted I feel the same for the vampires.**

I hate it when a species goes extinct because of stupid hunters. I really hate that. but there is nothing I can do about it. which I hate even more :(

All werewolves have venom and with enough of it they can turn someone.


	4. Family History

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed as I put my head on his shoulder "Bella what type of mix breed are you?" I smiled "part hybrid, part vampire, part Romanian werewolf and part Transylvanian werewolf" I muttered as I kissed his neck. I knew he was hungry so I bit my wrist and put it against his lips, he bit me and I sighed happily. I let him eat then when he pulled back he licked it till it healed, I kissed him and I tasted my blood. I smiled against his lips and I pulled back, I lay my head on his shoulder again.

I felt his curiousity "Bella how did you get so many different blood lines?" I looked into his eyes "my great grandma on my mom's side was a Romanian Werewolf, my great grandpa on my mom's side was a Transylvanian Werewolf, my grandma Marie was a cross between the two, my grandpa was a Hybrid, my mom was a mix and my dad was a vampie. We had to hide or risk getting killed but a vampire found us and our secret and he tried to kill all of us but I was able to get away. My family died to save me and I miss my brothers, sister and my mom and dad."

I started crying and he held me tighter, I cried for a long time and he let me open up. I stayed in his arms until I settled down then I kissed him and relaxed, I traced the scar again and he noticed "why do you trace that scar?" I smiled "because it tells me what you've been through and I know you've been through hell but so have I" I whispered "I saw your memories and it hurt me to see you in pain, I don't want you to be in pain but when I see you like that, it hurts me" I paused.

He kissed my hair "I love you Jasper and I will never let you go back to that life" I snuggled closer and I kissed his neck, he turned his head and I bit him. I needed to feed and so did he but exchanging blood is a way to mark your mate. I pulled back and kissed him again, I pulled back and put my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and I tried to focus on some of my old memories and I saw the one where me and my siblings were playing outside with mom and dad watching us.

I smiled and I moved to where I had my head right over his heart and I listened to it beat. I sighed contently and felt Jasper rubbing my back, he felt the love I was giving off but it was nothing to how I really felt, I let all the feelings I had for him loose and he gasped. I opened my eyes to see his were closed as he took it all in, I even heard his heart beating louder then before. He had been calm now he was dealing with my feelings for him and he now fully understands just how much I love him because most of the emotions I let loose and pushed his way was Love.

I watched as he opened his eyes and I smiled "now you know just how I feel for you Jaz" I said brushing my lips against his. I kissed him and, when I pulled back, I got up and I went to the bathroom to get a quick shower. I turned the water on hot and I got in letting the water relax my muscles, I sighed as I grabbed the shampoo and I washed my hair. After my shower I wrapped a towl around me and I went to the closet.

I pulled on some jeans and my red Rock-n-Roll Goddess t-shirt, I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Jasper, who it seemed like, had fallen asleep. I kissed his cheek and I got up, I went down stairs and out the back door into the training yard. I was training with my Russian Werewolf friend Ангел and I really like her. Were like sisters, I sighed she knew something was up "what's wrong, Bella?" I smiled as I heard her Russian accent, it was very pronounced.

I sighed "how do you tell the man you love that you were a heartless killer and you loved the blood shed? How do you make it so you know he won't leave you?" I was worried about how he would react, I set on the side of the pond and she set next to me "just tell him the truth and if he truely loves you, he will accept you" she smiled at me, I stood and we got back to training, I heard someone sigh but didn't pay attention.

After a while I just called it quits and when I turned around I froze in shock there stood Jasper, he had seen me training 'god I hope he didn't hear me' he sighed and walked over "hey what's going on?" he smiled and I knew he had heard "I heard you and your friend talking. Darlin' what do you mean?" I sighed and I went back to our room with him on my heels. When I set on the bed he was next to me "I was born a _long_ time ago, I was the same as I am now only back then I was still human, I was young and I knew a threat when I heard or saw one."

I sighed "when I was fifteen my family got killed. I left and never returned as I traveled over the years I was never alone I had a demon in me that loved to fight and kill. She especialy loved blood shed but I never let her out because of the chaos that would ensue so I kept her hidin away the first time I really let loose was when I first got to Texas I realized that I could let the demon out and see if she would listen to me, so I let her out and kept an eye on her, when it seemed that she wouldn't disobay an order I set her loose on the newborn armies."

He looked shocked but let me continue "she had destroyed a lot of armies but I made sure that humans weren't going to be hurt so we guarded some of the more populated areas and we kept fighting I slowly started to see why she loved the blood shed so much and I started to like it. I kept saying that she was no more then a vicious killer but now that goes for me too, I love the blood shed just as much if not more then she does and I hate to admit it but I have become a killer" I hang my head.

He was clearly shocked "Bella you aren't a killer, your nice, sweet, kind, gentle, caring and very loving. I would never leave you no matter what" I smiled "I spent two hundred years in the south trying to get rid of the armies and just twenty-five years before we left she had spotted a vampire but she didn't attack him, she felt a connection to him and she got me out by her side. We both watched him as he killed numerous newborns and a few humans in the process, he was dangerous but then it was like he came back to his sences and he was horrified by what he'd done."

"We watched as another vampire came and helped him burn the pieces of the newborns and then they took off together. We followed them and when we found the hideout we settled down and watched, we did that for a long time before we left it seemed that he had a connection with his demon but he always kept it locked away. It was proded until it came to and bubbled to the surface but it never obayed orders it did what it wanted to do. We left after ten years of watching them battle and we knew they were our mates but we had to leave them and that just hurt both of us."

"Eventually we knew we'd find our mates again but it was a hell of a lot longer then we thought and the waiting was killing us, when I moved here it was under the facet of being the chiefs daughter but were not even the slightest bit related and I had to pretened, that first day of school in the cafeteria when I looked at you what did I feel?" he smiled "you felt love, pride and hornor" I smiled "I do love you and did even then, pride because my mate lived through hell and got out while he still could and hornor because I know someone as strong as you" I kissed him.

He kissed me back "your the one we saw in Texas" I whispered when I pulled back "I loved you then and I love you now. I have never lost my feelings for you and I will always love you" he seemed shocked that he had been the one we'd seen but he smiled "I love you too, darlin" I smiled and laid down on the bed and he laid next to me "so you knew?" I closed my eyes "yes" I felt his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's short but I really need a beta and I'm just really tired cause it's five AM but anyway please tell me what you think


	5. the fun starts

Bella's p.o.v.

I tightend my grip on his waist as I tried to keep calm but I just couldn't calm down my heart 'what if he decides to leave?' I asked, my demon Grace groaned **'don't ********start**** that shit again'** 'but what if he can't accept the fact that I'm a killer!' I heard a demonic chuckle in my head and Grace squeeled _'evening ladies, just thought I might pop in'_ I groaned 'it had to be you Major?' he laughed at me _'of couse besides you are Jasper's eternal mate'_ Grace sighed.

I groaned, again **'hey handsome'** I sighed _'hello to you to, gorgeous'_ I heard her giggle and I smiled inwardly. I heard that damn chuckle again _'you know Bella he has accepted that you have been through hell he just needs to know that you'll accept him for what he's done in the past, that's all he worries about'_ I smiled 'really?' _'really, now show him how much you love him'_ I sighed and pulled away from Jasper. I looked into his eyes and I saw that his demon had told me no lies.

I saw rejection in his eyes and he thought I didn't want him, I pulled off his shirt fast enough he couldn't stop me and I started to trace the scars he had gotten. He turned his head away and I grabbed his chin, I pulled him to where we were staring at each other, I kissed him with everything I have "Jasper I love every part of you, weither it be your scars or your past. I will always love you" I gathered up all my love and I threw it his way.

I saw my favorite smile and the Love, Happiness, Acceptance, Peace, Lust, Desire and, most of all, Contentment in his eyes, I laid next to him and I fell asleep with my head on his chest. I woke to the sounds of the shower going so I got up and went to our bathroom. I walked in and walked over to the shower, I grabbed his hair and pulled his head out, he looked at me shocked but I pressed my lips to his, he moaned.

I pulled back "don't you EVER leave the bed without telling me again" I said letting go of his hair I turned and walked out but as I set on the bed I heard him mutter "damn I better do that more often" I smirked and laid back down, I grabbed the remote to my CD player and I hit play forgetting what was in there. The song I wanted to hear came on.

Skillet - Monster

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

half-way through the song Jasper came out wrapped in a towel, I smiled and got up. I walked into the closet, grabbing a pair of Black cowboy boots, blue denim jeans, a red/white long sleeve plad button-up shirt and a black cowboy hat I walked over and kissed him then I gave him the clothes and he changed whiled I went to my laptop to see if I had any new messages, after I logged into yahoo I saw that I had 1 new message.

__

Bella

:

I was wondering if you and Jasper are  
okay? How are things? Emmett told me to  
tell you he misses you two, I miss you to.

Love your sister  
Rose

I smiled and started my reply

____

Rose:

Were fine, things couldn't be better.  
Tell Emmett we miss him and we  
miss you to.

Love your sister  
Bella

p.s. Keep Edward and Alice away from the house next weekend, were coming over.

I sent it to her and got up streching because I felt the need to, I turned to jasper just as he started to pull his shirt on. I walked over and kissed the massive scar on his shoulder, I kissed him and put the shirt on him, I buttoned it up and kissed him again as I got my boots and hat. I pulled on my boots and put my hat on, I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked outside. I took him out to the barn and opened the door.

He was shocked to see all those horses, I smiled and walked over to my girl "hey baby girl" I said rubbing her neck, I gave the signal for her to start talking "hey Bell" she leaned into my hand and I smiled. I looked back at Jasper and found him frozen in shock 'did that horse just talk?' I giggled "yes she did just talk" I walked over and wrapped my arms around him that simple gesture unfroze him and he smiled at me.

I smiled back "how?" I sighed as I took his hand "all these horses are rescues but we rescued them from different labratories from around the world, Topaz is our first rescue and my horse" I petted her and she smiled, Jasper was a bit hesitent but he did put his hand on her throat. He chuckled "since when do horses feel comfortable around vampires?" he was curious "since we got here" she smiled and I chuckled.

He seemed confused "a large part of the family are vampires" a look of understanding appeared in his eyes "so there are vampires in the family, will I get to meet them?" I heard the honesty behind the question, I smiled "later right now we are going riding" I kissed him so he would keep his mouth shut, I pulled back when I heard a whistle I looked over and glared at my annoying sister "what are you doing out here Jasmin?" I sighed.

She smiled "I'm just doing some of the stuff that asswipe was supposed to, he's been shirking his chores again" I groaned "I'll kick his ass later" she nodded "okay, have a nice day Bella, Jasper" Jasmin walked away as Jasper watched confused, I leaned up and whispered in his ear "her hearing is better then a vampires" he looked shocked but got over it quickly "so are we riding on the same horse?" I grinned knowing that was what he wanted.

I smiled as I brushed my lips against his "sorry but I got a wild horse for you" I kissed him then I got Topaz out and put her reins on her then I walked over to Taz. There was a sign on his stable [BEWARE ALL WHO ENTER MAY NOT LEAVE] I smiled and snapped my fingers letting him know it was me, I grabbed his reins and went in. I put his reins on and led him over to Jasper "your gonna have your hands full with Taz" I said giving him the reins.


	6. story time

Bella's p.o.v.

I grabbed topaz's reins and I walked out with Jasper behind me, I got on Topaz and he got on Taz. I took off and he was right next to me, I was right when I said he would have his hands full. When we did turn around, Taz tossed him like a rag doll but we managed to catch him. Jasper ended up riding with me while I had Taz by his reins, I smiled "I told you you'd have your hands full with him" my southern accent shinning threw.

I felt his arms tighten around me and his lips found my neck, I smiled and we rode home in peace. When we got back he looked so tuckered out I went with him straight to bed, the others knew that he had an exciting day, I could hear the mental laughter as they thought about him trying to calm Taz down. I lay beside him and we wrapped our arms around each other, I snuggled up to him and sighed. I kissed his neck and I fell asleep with my mate.

The next morning I woke up and he was asleep, I smiled and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I got dressed and went to the barn. I had just finished cleaning Topaz and I was drying her off when Jasper came outside but he stayed back just so he could see what I was doing. I let Topaz go so she could join the others in the small clearing close to the house, Jasper walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him "so are you ready to meet the family?" I asked pulling back, he looked scared "are they mad at me?" I laughed "no, they are very angry with Edward and Alice but not with you" I put my hand on his cheek and he smiled. He took a deep breath and nodded 'I'm ready' he thought, I smiled and took his hand. As we walked back to the house I could feel the wariness coming from Jazz and I pushed as much calm to him as I could 'I'll protect you' he smiled at me as we got to the door.

We walked into the living room where everyone was at and I felt Jasper go into shock because alot of different types of Creatures in the room, he had never encountered. I lead him over to the love seat and we both set down as he watched my family warily, my sister looked at him before she sighed and glance at me "Well I'm going back to my room" Rosemary said as she stood with Rosalinda. They headed back to their rooms while everyone else stayed put.

Jason got up and went to his room as well, after the introductions I took Jazz back up to our room. Once we were there I went to change but when I came out Jasper was laying on the bed looking sad, I went over therd laid next to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist "what's wrong" he sighed "your two sisters and your brother hate me" I put my head on his chest so I could listen to his heart "they don't hate you, there just wary of you" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me "What do you mean?" I looked up at him "Rosalinda is 428 years old, she's a Hybrid and in all her years she has been used by men, she hates new people in the family. In fact she didn't like _me_ when I first joined up but it changed because I saved her life. She was out hunting and she was tired so she stopped and she was resting at the base of this huge oak tree and six newborns attacked her."

"I heard the fighting so I went to see what was going on, when I found them she was on the ground, Bleeding her wounds were severe but she was still concious, I was pissed that those newborns had the guts to hurt my sister that way. I went sraight for them and she was watching while I fought with them after I had killed them I picked her up and ran back to the house they were staying at and I went to my hidden room, I put her on the bed, I fed her from my wrist and even though after the fight I shouldn't have been able to stand I had carried her to the house and though I was bleeding badly I fed her after she let go I went and took a shower. When I came back she had passed out, I pulled the covers over her and got under them then I snuggled into her side with my arm across her stomach and I passed out" I said.

he looked shocked "you fed her even though you were bleeding?" I nodded "I have risked my life for everyone here and I will keep doing it because they are my family and I love them" I leaned up to kiss him and when I pulled back I smiled, I put my head back on his heart and I fell asleep listening to it beat.

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had time and I've had this stupid writers block so please forgive me :(**


End file.
